Forum:Lucan the magician
Hello guys. This is my second character. Aaxelae (talk) 03:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Background Lucan is ws once an ordinary magician. And he was one of the best of them. That all changed when he was criticized by a very influential talk-show host. From there, he no one wanted hire him. He kept looking for jobs for weeks, but eventually, his savings ran dry. But one night, he found out about Pandora and the need for Vault Hunters. This was far from what he wanted, but he needed the money. Besides that, it would give him a chance to showcase his skills and insure his rise back to fame. And so, he left. Personality Lucan is wise and calculating, but he is quite arrogant. He believes that this is a low-class job unfit for a man of the fine arts of magic such as himself. Seeing it only as a means to his ends, he wants to get everything over with stopping to help others only when he knows it will get him money or publicity. Appearance He has a dark slightly worn jacket with a worn white suite underneath. All complete with a bowtie, an monocle on his left eye, and shoes. But above all else is his top hat. The class mod is a string decoration around the hat. Action Skill Magic Box Traps you in a magical box for 10 seconds. During which, you are unable to move or attack. However, enemies are drawn to attack you and thier attacks heal you for the damage you would have taken. It also gives you a 1% damage increase per hit for 30 seconds after the box opens up. Cooldown is 50 seconds. Skill trees Lucan has three skill trees. Black magic, Behind the curtain, and Enchantment. Black magic Focuses and weakening targets giving them various Debuffs and cutting them down to bite-sized pieces for you and you allies. Behind the Curtain This skill tree focuses on several miscellanious things involving magic. If you want an exclusive gun, grenade, or melee attack, look no futher. But it also upgrades your abilities. Enchantment This tree is focused on enchanting weapons with their own perspective bonuses. Echo communications __ __ Quotes When joining. * * * When intering "Fight for your life." * * * * When reviving an ally. * * * * * * * * When being revived. * * * * Critical kill * * * * * Throwing a grenade * * * Killing a Badass * * * * When recovering (Kill revive.) * * * * * * * When Magic is activated * * * Kill streak * * * * Critical hits * * * When spotting a Badass * * * * When ramming enemies while driving * * * * * Hitting another player while driving * * * * * * * Issuing a challenge * * * * Looking at a map * * * * Spotting items * * * * * * * * When waiting * * * * * * * * Leveling up * * * Comments